


Recognition

by Lost_at_Sea



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren's feeling alone, and unwanted while Bo's off seducing Fae's for food. Tamsin is the only one who notices, and she knows how to make Lauren feel better. How will they react to their walls being pulled and pushed down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

It was Friday Night so the whole gang was hanging at the Dal. Kenzie and Dyson were at one end of the bar talking with Trick, and Lauren was located at the other end nursing her third beer. Bo had found a Fae to feed off and had seduced the pretty redhead into leaving the bar with her. 

Tamsin, who had won five games of pool in a row, was growing bored with the sixth game which she was clearly going to win. As she shot the eight ball into the top left pocket she looked up over the cue and spotted Dr. Lewis. Tamsin, who in reality admired the human doctor, stopped to look at the woman. Something was off, then she remembered, Bo. Bo had been feeding off lots of Fae and doing nothing to hide it or make her girlfriend feel any better about it practically flaunting it in her lover's face. 

Tamsin took a deep breath collected her money from the Fae she had just creamed and sat in the stool next to the good doctor. 

"Hey Doc" Both Lauren and Tamsin herself heard a strange quality in the velkyrie's voice. It was soft and low and almost sort of caring, definitely not brash and sarcastic per usual. 

"Hi" Lauren said in a similar tone.

They sat in silence but for Lauren it was enough to know that someone recognized she wasn't happy with this plan of Bo's, since Bo herself didn't at all. 

This became a regular occurrence and even lead to Tamsin driving a slightly intoxicated Lauren home after a long night at the bar. Lauren found that Tamsin was really the only person she could let her defenses down with. Tamsin understood where Lauren was coming from, the feelings on insignificance and being replaceable. And she alone seemed to be able to recognize when the good doctor was feeling down, and she alone seemed to remind Lauren that she was important, and that she was needed. 

When Bo and Lauren broke up Tamsin had been at the Dal with Dyson when a demure, for her, Kenzie had walked in and ordered some strong liquor from Trick. Dyson, who had been talking with another Fae at the bar, and Trick, busy with a full crowd, had not noticed the change in the small black haired girl but Tamsin did. 

"Kenzie!" Tamsin said before the short girl could leave. 

"Yes?" She replied, obviously a little annoyed. 

"What's with the booze?"

"It's for Bo."

This was surprising to the valkerie.

"Bo?"

"Yea, she and Lauren are on a 'break' but she said it feels more like a 'break-up'." Kenzie said before leaving a startled Tamsin at the bar, and heading back to the Crack Shack. 

With Lauren on her mind Tamsin left the bar and got in her truck, quickly driving to the Ash's compound she made her way to Lauren's apartment. In a few minutes she was at the door. This was when she stopped to think. What was she doing at the doctor's apartment… It wasn't like they were great friends, or even really friends at all, but for some reason Tamsin felt like Lauren would need someone right now, and she also felt like everyone would be too worried about Bo to think about the good doctor so, steeling herself, the blond knocked. 

It was a few minutes until Lauren opened the door, she had been lying on the couch in the same place she had been when Bo had left, and was a mess. Quickly trying to look presentable for her unannounced guest she wiped her face and blew her nose before answering the door. Seeing the cop on the other side was quite surprising. 

"Tamsin…"

Wasting no time the taller blonde stepped forward and wrapped the doctor in a hug. The hug, sufficed to say, was shocking to them both and didn't last very long. 

"I heard about…" Tamsin said awkwardly. 

"Yea…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

No, she didn't. Lauren hated talking to people, or Fae, about her problems, her weakness, or things that were wrong in her life. She was a doctor, she looked at facts, she evaluated situations on what she knew, and she knew she didn't like talking about things like this. She knew the Fae's thought she was inferior, she knew they would use any excuse to belittle her. She knew Tamsin was a Fae, and a dark Fae to be exact, so the answer was no. She didn't want to talk to Tamsin, not at--

"Sure"...


End file.
